yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 113
りの E ヒーロー | romaji = Jūdai Vāsasu Uragiri no Erementaru Hīrō | japanese translated = Judai VS The Treacherous Elemental Heroes | episode number = 113 | japanese air date = December 6, 2006 | english air date = July 14, 2007 | japanese opening = Teardrop ティアドロップ | japanese ending = Sun 太陽 | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Scab Scar Knight }} "Win Mr. Stein's Duel, Part 1", known as "Judai VS The Treacherous Elemental Heroes" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and thirteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on December 6, 2006, and in the US on July 14, 2007. Summary Mr. Stein is introduced, teaching a lesson in an empty classroom (in the dub he is taking attendance in a parody of Ben Stein's role in ''Ferris Bueller's Day Off''). He states he is retiring and wishes to get revenge on his students. Meanwhile, all the students injured by the Survival Duels could not fit in the infirmary, and those that can't end up in sleeping bags on the floor of the gym. Jaden, angered by the recent events, goes to find Crowler and Boneparte, but only to discover Sheppard is away leaving them in charge. Neither have a clue what to do to stop Viper. Jaden explains that the Bio Bands have been draining energy from everyone, and Jesse adds there doesn't seem a way of removing them (he adds the only option would be to cut his hand off). They decide to visit Adrian, who has just woken, hoping he may have more information. At Thelonious Viper's lab, Axel is trying to escape, after having previously been trapped in a hidden room beneath a trap door. Viper states that Axel's role is finished. At the Blue Dorm, Adrian speaks to Echo via telephone and later gathers Jaden, Jesse, Syrus, Hassleberry, Alexis and Jim, and points them in the direction of Viper's lab in the forest. Though he appears to be on their side, he uses them to serve as a distraction to ease his own infiltration of the lab. When Viper sees them coming, he simply opens the door for them, as he is luring them into a trap. He declares that the stage is nearly set for "its" revival, and looks at the lava lamp-like object, in which a single bloodshot eye opens. After searching the entirety of the building, Jaden's group come to an elevator that will take them to the basement. Jim's device reads high levels of electromagnetic waves coming from below, so they conclude Viper must be there. Jesse takes charge as leader, and reminds them Viper will probably have set traps so to be wary at all times. As they descend, they come across a vast jungle hidden beneath the building, an artificial environment that was left over from when the lab was abandoned by the scientists who altered Wheeler. The group splits up, with Jaden, Syrus and Jesse heading one direction and Jim, Hassleberry and Alexis another. They decide to return to the elevator if they find anything. Adrian, dressed in a black outfit complete with spy equipment, successfully infiltrates the lab and begins hacking a control panel. This shuts off the lights in the jungle area and shuts off all of Viper's monitors save for the one monitoring the jungle. In this way, Viper is focused on Jaden's group, and isn't even aware Adrian is in the building. Jim, Hassleberry and Alexis are attacked by a tiger. Jim tells the others to run, and sends Shirley to fight off the tiger. As she's running, Alexis falls through a trap door. Elsewhere in the jungle, Jaden, who has got separated from Syrus and Jesse in the pandemonium, meets up with Mr. Stein, who offers to lead him to Viper, stating he's familiar with the area. They arrive outside Viper's door, but it won't open. Stein states it will remain locked unless Jaden Duels him and wins. Stein reveals he, too, is wearing a Bio Band. Stein reveals that he blames Jaden for influencing other students to follow his example of sleeping in class and not studying, and that he thus ruined Stein's own life, as teaching was all the latter had left. The Duel begins, and Stein is able to take control of Jaden's monsters using the effect of his "Scab Scarknight" monster. In addition, effects that increase Life Points are negated. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Mr. Stein Turn 1: Stein Mr. Stein draws "Scab Scarknight" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/0) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird". Jaden's hand contains "Chrysalis Larva", "Elemental Hero Sparkman", "Elemental Hero Avian", "Elemental Hero Bubbleman", and "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix". Jaden then Normal Summons "Burstinatrix" (1200/800) in Attack Position. "Burstinatrix" attacks "Scab Scarknight", but due to the latter's third effect, it is not destroyed (Mr. Stein 4000 → 2800). At the end of the Damage Step, the fourth effect of "Scab Scarknight" activates, placing a Scab Counter on "Burstinatrix". At the end of the Battle Phase, the fifth effect of "Scab Scarknight" activates, switching control of "Burstinatrix" to Mr. Stein. Turn 3: Stein Mr. Stein draws. He then Normal Summons "Demand Man" (800/0) in Attack Position. "Demand Man" and "Burstinatrix" attack directly (Jaden 4000 → 3200 → 2000). Mr. Stein then Sets a card. Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws "Negate Attack". He then Normal Summons "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" (800/600) in Defense Position. Jaden then activates the effect of "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" to increase his Life Points by 500 for each card in Mr. Stein's hand, but the sixth effect of "Scab Scarknight" negates the effect of "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird". Mr. Stein then activates the effect of "Demand Man" to switch "Air Hummingbird" to Attack Position. Mr. Stein then explains that due to the second effect of "Scab Scarknight", any monster Jaden has in Attack Position must attack "Scab Scarknight" if possible. "Air Hummingbird" then attacks "Scab Scarknight", but due to the latter's third effect, it is not destroyed (Mr. Stein 2800 → 2000). At the end of the Damage Step, the fourth effect of "Scab Scarknight" activates, placing a Scab Counter on "Air Hummingbird". At the end of the Battle Phase, the fifth effect of "Scab Scarknight" activates, switching control of "Air Hummingbird" to Mr. Stein. Jaden then Sets a card. Duel continues in the next episode. Errors In the dub, when Mr. Stein Summons his "Demand Man", the Attribute shown on the card is WIND while in the original, "Demand Man" is a DARK Attribute monster. Trivia * In the dub, after learning of Viper's headquarters, Syrus breaks the fourth wall by calling the time they met Wheeler "a weird episode." * This episode's dub name is based off the now-defunct game show "Win Ben Stein's Money". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.